


Kissing You

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Series: friend brother lover [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Introspection, Love, M/M, T'hy'la, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguito di “Getting Emotional” fondamentalmente basato sul fatto che Jim non sa come fare capire a Spock che vorrebbe qualcosa di più dal loro rapporto.</p><p>Dal testo: “Lui è così tranquillo mentre tu stai bruciando dentro.<br/>Non puoi, non con Spock. Ti ripeti che non lo farai.<br/>E poi invece non ce la fai più, senti che non puoi resistere oltre.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa  
> Rieccomi, sempre con Jim e Spock (Sì, sto diventando monotona, ne sono consapevole XDDD)  
> Questa storia nasce dall’idea di dare una sorta di conclusione alla piccola “trilogia” di oneshot iniziata con “Fix You” cui ha fatto seguito “Getting Emotional”. Sono quindi presenti diversi riferimenti alle suddette storie.  
> Vorrei dire un grazie ad Abby_da_Edoras che ha letto questa storia in anteprima e che mi ha incoraggiato a pubblicarla. E un grazie va anche a Bombay che, in una sua precedente recensione, mi ha suggerito di scrivere un seguito^^.

Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen

 

Sono passati due mesi da quando, avete accettato che tra voi ci sia una sorta di coinvolgimento emotivo, tu ti sei rimesso completamente e hai ripreso a occupare il tuo posto di capitano in plancia.  
Sei pensieroso oggi, a essere sinceri, devi ammettere che sono giorni che versi in questo stato.  
Sei pensieroso mentre osservi il tuo primo ufficiale che è di spalle e non può scorgere quel velo nei tuoi occhi.  
Anche McCoy è preoccupato per te, ti ha chiesto di passare in infermeria a fine turno ma, tu lo sai che è inutile perché non sei malato. Ti si potrebbe definire in un certo qual modo intossicato. Non c’è una cura per questo.

Tu e Spock non avete mai affrontato l’argomento a parole, vi siete limitati a cenare insieme, a giocare a scacchi e a intrattenervi in lunghe chiacchierate. Un paio di volte le vostre mani si sono sfiorate in un tocco quasi casuale. Null’altro.  
Jim, ammettilo, la realtà è che tutto questo non ti basta più, anche se sembra bastare perfettamente al tuo T'hy'la. Già, T'hy'la, ti sei documentato e ora sai che per suo popolo quella parola ha ben tre significati: amico, fratello, amante. Ti viene il dubbio di avere frainteso.  
In fondo, ti dici, la prima volta che quella parola è uscita dalle sue labbra, lui era in preda al delirio mentre tu cercavi di impedire che andasse in ipotermia. La seconda volta, è successo mentre eri ancora semi incosciente dopo esserti fatto quasi ammazzare per proteggerlo. La terza volta…non è stata una vera e propria terza volta, tu ne hai domandato il significato e Spock l’ha sussurrata, intrecciando le sue dita alle tue. D’istinto sfiori la tua mano nel punto in cui l’ha fatto lui, quel giorno. No, non puoi avere frainteso.  
Quando sei con Spock, senti che il tuo bisogno di stringerlo a te, di baciarlo, di sentire il sapore delle sue labbra si fa ogni giorno più urgente. Devi parlare con lui sebbene, tu non sia particolarmente bravo con le parole. Con i sentimenti poi sei una frana. Perché tu non sai parlare d’amore. Amore: ecco, l’hai detto e fa una paura tremenda.

Ti stai dirigendo verso i tuoi alloggi, lo vedi in lontananza, camminare lungo il corridoio, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.  
Devi parlare con lui sebbene, in questo momento, il tuo impulso sia quello di sbatterlo contro una paratia e baciarlo come se foste gli unici due esseri viventi rimasti nell’universo. Ma sai che non puoi farlo, non con Spock. Non puoi permetterti di spaventarlo, di farlo allontanare da te perché quel bastardo dalle orecchie a punta è ormai parte del tuo essere, della tua anima.

«Capitano.» Ti saluta, l’aria composta non appena vi incrociate.  
«Spock.» Rispondi mentre prendete direzioni opposte.  
Lui è così tranquillo mentre tu stai bruciando dentro.  
Non puoi, non con Spock. Ti ripeti che non lo farai.  
E poi invece non ce la fai più, senti che non puoi resistere oltre.  
Ti giri di scatto e copri la breve distanza percorsa, lo afferri per un braccio e lo costringi a fermarsi. Lui si volta verso di te, un sopracciglio alzato. «Capitano ma cosa…?»  
Tu non rispondi e lo spingi spalle contro la paratia. Lui sgrana gli occhi ma non fa nulla che ti dia l’impressione che voglia liberarsi dalla tua presa. Forse è solo troppo sconvolto dalle tue azioni prive di logica ma, tu prendi questo suo comportamento come un incoraggiamento a spingerti oltre. Siete così vicini che puoi sentire il suo cuore pulsare nel fianco. Solo pochi centimetri ti separano da quelle labbra. Lui rimane in silenzio ed ecco che la tua bocca è sulla sua. Non capisci cosa ti stia accadendo perché cominci a baciarlo senza nemmeno accorgerti che lui non sta rispondendo al bacio. Ti ci vogliono alcuni minuti per ritrovare la tua lucidità. Solo allora ti allontani, nascondi il volto tra le mani prima di trovare il coraggio di guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi. Sei stato impulsivo, come tuo solito. Ti prenderesti a pugni per questo ma sai che non servirebbe a molto.  
«Mi dispiace, non so cosa mi sia preso, mi sono comportato come un perfetto idiota.» dici invece, buttando fuori le parole tutto di un fiato. Chiudi istintivamente gli occhi, non vuoi vedere il momento in cui Spock ti volterà le spalle e si allontanerà da te, senza dire nulla, senza arrabbiarsi perché lo sai, non sarebbe logico, semplicemente non sarebbe da Spock. Poi due dita si posano delicate sul tuo zigomo destro e scendono a tracciarti i contorni del viso fino alla mandibola. Solo allora apri gli occhi. Ora è il tuo turno di rimanere senza parole.  
«Capitano, sarebbe stato sufficiente chiedere ed io sarei stato più che lieto di acconsentire alla sua richiesta.» Ti dice, con il consueto tono pacato che lo contraddistingue.  
«Saresti stato…»  
«Affermativo.» Ti conferma senza smettere di accarezzarti il volto.  
«Ho avuto paura di avere frainteso tutto, insomma, sembrava che tu non avessi bisogno di altro mentre io…» Ti senti una scolaretta alla sua prima cotta.  
Provi un senso di freddo quando Spock allontana le dita dal tuo viso ma è solo un attimo perché lo senti prendere la tua mano tra le sue e iniziare ad accarezzarla con l’indice e il medio uniti. Tu inizi a fare lo stesso, imitando timidamente i suoi gesti.  
«Questo è un bacio vulcaniano.» Ti informa.  
La tua mente corre a quel giorno di due mesi prima, in infermeria.  
«Tu mi stai dicendo che mi hai baciato mentre Bones era nella stanza a fianco?»  
«Affermativo.»  
«Oh Spock…»  
Non hai il tempo di finire la frase perché, questa volta, sono le labbra del tuo primo ufficiale a poggiarsi sulle tue con un tocco dapprima delicato per poi iniziare ad assaggiarle, a esplorarle, a farle sue portandosi via, una dopo l’altra, tutte tue incertezze.

 

  
'Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you  
(Miranda Cosgrove - Kissing You)


End file.
